


There You'll Be

by MarleneDFan1901



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Clare Higgins, F/F, LGBT, Lesbians, Love, Raquel Cassidy, Witch - Freeform, Witches, netflix, the worst witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleneDFan1901/pseuds/MarleneDFan1901
Summary: This is my first Hackle fanfic so I hope y'all like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hackle fanfic so I hope y'all like it.

Hecate Hardbroom has never been a nervous person. Until she applied for a job at Cackle’s Academy to be the new potions teacher. Cackle’s is one of the top witching schools, so Hecate has very high expectations riding on her. The trip felt like an eternity even though it was a two hour broomstick ride. Once at the school, Hecate walked to the main hall of the school. She fixed her already perfect bun and waited.

“You must be Hecate. I’m Ada, I run the school with my mother. We’ll be interviewing you today.” Ada smiled as she guided the other woman toward her office. Ada felt a connection to this woman she only met a minute ago. A connection she hadn’t felt in years.

“My mother shall be with you in a moment. Please, sit down."

“Thank you." Hecate said as she sat down.  

Moments later, Alma Cackle came and called the women into her office. But Ada didn’t move.

“Ada, are you coming?” Alma asked.

“Oh, yes. I’m sorry.” Ada shot up and rushed to sit next to her mother.

“Are you ok? You’re acting quite strange.”

“Yes, Mother, I’m fine.”

Once the interview had started, Ada could barely hear the questions her mother was asking. The sound of Almas voice became muffled and quickly Ada couldn’t hear the sound of her voice. Hecate was the only person in the room.

“Ada. Ada!” Alma firmly said.

“Yes. I’m sorry, Mother."

“Do you have any questions for Miss Hardbroom?”

“N-no. I-I don’t.” Ada lied. She wanted to ask Hecate on date but by the time she thought to get up and do it, the other woman was long gone.

“Are you sure you’re ok, Ada?”

“Yes, I’m sure."

 

**One Week Later**

 

“These are the second year dorms. The teacher dorms are straight down and to the left, the first years are to the right and the rest are straight ahead.” Ada pointed to the dorms.

“Where’s the potions lab? I’d like to get some of my things set up.” Hecate asked.

“We’re actually heading that way anyway,” Ada smiled “so. Where did you work before coming here?”

“Amulet’s. It’s kind of new still but there were enough good things said about it that I decided to go work there.”

“I’ve heard of Amulet’s. I’ve heard that the best academy around. Why leave?”

“The girls were becoming modernized. I didn’t like that. Witchcraft should be the way it’s always been. No need for modernization.”

“You don’t need to worry about that here. My mother is…..very set in her old witching ways.”

Hecate looked over at Ada. She’s never been the type to show her emotions. Ada’s the first person she’s smiled at and meant it. She felt a sense of comfort around Ada, something she’s never really felt around other people before. She felt like she could tell the other woman all about her life growing up as a young witch. And these two **_just met. A. week. ago._ **

“And here’s the potions lab.” Ada smiled as her eyes made their way over to Hecates beautiful slim figure.

“Wonderful." Hecate replied as she looked around at the mostly empty shelves, the tables with nothing but cauldrons on them.

“You’ll make the room your own in no time."

“Why aren’t all these shelves empty?”

“The last potions teacher couldn’t bring everything with her, It’s a rule of my mothers. We should be getting back to my office.”

“I thought it was your mothers.”

“It is. It’s also mine on her off days.” Ada walked out with Hecate following shortly after her.

“Tell me a little about yourself.”

“Like what?”

“Where you’re from? Favorite music, on a scale of one to ten how hot do you think David Cassidy is?”

“I’m from London, I like classical and I don’t think David Cassidy is hot.”

“Me neither. I was just trying to make conversation but I just made it awkward…. Anyway, I’ve heard London is nice. What made you choose Cackle’s?”

“I’d heard about it after I heard about it through a friend of mine. I was still at Amults at the time. They said I shouldn’t. This academy was too ‘different’ and witches don’t do different.”

“Oh…..wow….ok,” Ada shook her head, “would you like some tea?”

“Yes, I would.”

Ada gave the dark-haired woman a cup with thick smoke coming out of it. She’d only ever heard about tea like this but this is the first time she’s ever seen it.

“Do you have any questions about the school?”

“What are the girls like?”

“They’re each so different but otherwise very good students. There’s never too much trouble.”

Hecate kept asking question after question for about five minutes before Ada felt this part was done.

“I want to hear more about you. What did you do at Amulets? Were you also a potions teacher?” Ada asked.

“No. I was deputy head as well as the science teacher."

The women kept talking and lost track of time. Hours later, Alma came in.

“Ada! Don’t you think you should be asleep?” Alma asked.

“I'm sorry, Mother. What time is it?”

“Almost midnight.”

“I really should get going. Can you show me to my room, Miss Cackle?” Hecate asked.

“Sure and please, call me Ada."  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I know this is a short chapter and I’m so, so sorry. I always do this. Even with other fanfictions I’ve written, short chapters are a thing I do. But I will try to make the next chapter longer than this.

“Here’s your room.” Ada opened the door to reveal a plain vacant room with little light coming in from the window. 

“Thank you. I had f-f-f-fun.” Hecate replied.

“We should do this again.”

“Yes. We should.”

“I am quite tired so, I’ll be off to bed.” Ada smiled a little and walked to her room; wondering why she had such a strong connection to a woman she’d only just met. It was strange. She never had this strong a connection to anyone of her past. Why was Hecate different? It couldn’t have been her charm, her...unique sense of humor. 

 

**September**

 

Hecate and Ada watched young witches walk by them. The women occasionally look at each other. Ada felt her heart forget to beat for a second. She knew full well now that her feelings for Hecate were more than friendly. Ada wanted to pour her heart out; tell the world that she’s in love...with another woman. 

“Ada, Hecate. This is going to be another fantastic year, don’t you think?” Alma asked smiling.

“Yes. Don’t you think, Hecate?” 

“I just got here.” 

Ada and her mother continued to smile as the young girls walked by.

 

**January**

 

“I love her, I love her, I love her.” Was the only thing Ada had on her mind. Nothing made her happier than being able to see Hecate any chance she got. Even if it was to see how her day is going. Ada just wanted to be around her. One day, the longing became too much. 

“Hecate, I’m sorry to interrupt. Can I talk to you in my office?” Ada asked trying not to show her nerves.

“Of course.”

Once in the office, Ada took the tall womans hand. She slowly moved closer. 

“I want to tell you something. Something I’ve been holding in basically since we met. You may want to sit down, Hecate.” 

“Are you ok?” Hecate asked

“Yes, kind of. Um...I...I’ll just say it. I’m in love with you.”

“What?”

“Yes. I love you.  _ A lot _ .” 

“Are you serious? Ada, we can’t do this now! You know relationships at work are frowned upon. I have to go back to class.”

“Hecate.”

“Yes.”

“Please don’t tell my mother. She has no idea I even like women at all”

Hecate walked over and gave the shorter woman a hug. She then grabbed her hands.

“Of course I won’t, I promise.” Hecate walked away. 

For weeks, Hecate couldn’t get what Ada told her out of her head. Which wasn’t normal for her. She can handle things like this very well. They’re usually all from men. Which is probably why she handled confessions of love so well. But with Ada it’s….different. The kind of different she wasn’t anywhere near ready for. She thought she had whatever she was feeling for Ada under control. Each day passed like normal, at least for everyone else in the school. Everyday that passed, Hecates mind went more and more into a whirl thinking about Ada. Until one day, during the school day, she’d seen Ada walking with Miss Bat and Mr. Rowan Webb. 

“Ada! I love you, too.” Hecate shouted half way down the hall without thinking. Students stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other. Ada lowered her head and continued walking away. Everything quickly went back to what it was. Hecate walked to her room, confused and forgetting the rest of the classes she had to teach. 

After some time thinking, she went to Adas office. 

“We need to talk.” Hecate walked over to Adas desk.

“Hecate, what are you doing here?”

“What was that? In the hall?” 

“Nothing.”

“I tell you that I love you and you ignored me. You looked right at me then walked away. Why?”

“I’m sorry, Hecate. I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t remember what happened a few weeks ago? When you told me you loved me?”

“I do. But you were right. Relationships in the workplace are not allowed. Therefore, I’ve found someone.”

“Who?”

“You don’t know her.”

“Who is it?” 

“Dimity.”

“Miss Drill?”

“Yes.” 

“Wow. Ok. I’m happy for you.  **_Really happy for you_ ** . I have classes to teach.” 

**Hecate Hardbroom has left the chat** ( _ Sorry, I had to. This chapter needed a little humor in it.) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 wouldn't load for me earlier today. But now that it is, I can get chapter three up. Enjoy!

The world around her seemed to slow down as she walked down the hall to her classroom. The sounds of the young witches walking, talking and laughing seemed to be muted. Hecate didn’t know what to do with herself at the moment. Not one to show emotion, she made it seem like nothing was wrong. Hecate went about her day like it was any other. 

“Hecate, I’m so sorry.” Ada said.

“ **No** , Ada. It’s not that simple. I wish it were.” Hecate quietly snapped. 

“Can we just talk for a minute?”

“I’m busy.” 

“Hecate.”

“Ada.”

The last thing Hecate wanted to do was face Ada alone. Ada was the one person Hecate felt she could show emotion around and she was a little surprised she wasn’t showing anything. 

_ Maybe it’s being in the hall with the girls around.  _ Hecate thought to herself. 

She continued to walk to her classroom and teach the first years. She quickly was able to get what just happened out of her head for the next half hour. 

 

**2017**

 

The women never got to talk about what happened that day last term. Hecate avoided it the rest of the year. No matter how many times Ada tried to talk to her, it wasn’t happening. She couldn’t bring herself to confront her own feelings toward Ada again. Not after what happened when she finally did. All she could do was do what she normally does. Teach and pretend her feelings don’t exist. Bury them inside a box deep inside her head. Until Agatha almost took over the academy. That was the moment Hecate knew she had to tell Ada how she felt, even if it meant risking her job. It didn’t matter anymore, she almost lost the love of her life. 

 

“Ada, I need to talk to you. About…. _ something.” _ Hecate said.

“What about?” 

“Can we talk privately?”

“Sure”

 

**Adas Office**

 

“Do you remember when I first started here? And we told each other that we loved each other? Then you told me that you and Miss Drill were together?”

“Of course Why?”

“Those feelings haven’t gone away, Ada. I still love you. And today told me that.”

“Me….being turned into snail….told you that you’re in love with me?”

“No,” Hecate let out a small chuckle. “Almost losing you told me that I still love you. Can I ask you a question?”

“Anything.” Ada smiled.

“Were you and Miss Drill ever together?”

“No. Not really. I lied about that.”

“What? Why?” 

“Because after you left that day, I thought about what you said. With relationships in the workplace. And you were right. Dimity and I are not together. We did go on a date though.”

“And…?”

“I couldn’t get you out of my head. I missed you. But I had to somehow get you off my mind. Even if it meant going out with someone I knew wouldn’t make me as happy as you do.”

Hecate smiled before taking Adas hands. 

“So….” Hecate said.

“So….” Ada replied.

“Where’s our first date going to be?” Ada asked.

“That’s a surprise. Meet me here on Friday after classes are done for the day.”

Hecate smiled and almost ran out of Adas office like a child who’s about to get candy before dinner. It was all she could think about the rest of the week. 

 

**Friday**

 

Ada anxiously waited for Hecate to appear. She paced back and forth in her office. Once Hecate came in, Adas breath left her body. 

“You look beautiful.” Ada smiled and looked at Hecates long, tight, black dress. 

“Thank you. Shall we go?” 

“Where?”

“You’ll see.” Hecate said 

Ada nodded and the women left. It all felt like a dream to both women. Neither could believe this was finally happening. The world didn’t exist when these two were around each other. They could forget everything for a few hours. Hecate felt she could really open up to Ada about her life while she was growing up and why she always seems so emotionless or constantly moody around other people. It was liberating to be able to talk to someone about her life. Instead of having to write it down or keep it bottled up any longer than she already has. 

“I love being around you, Ada. I feel like I can really be myself with you. Which I’ve never felt with anyone else before. Being able to talk to you about things I’ve kept to myself is...amazing. I never knew talking about these things could feel like this.” Hecate blurted.

“I’m honored that you feel you can talk to me. I love being around you, too, Hecate.” Ada replied as she took the other womans hand.


End file.
